The Clinical Core housed at the Karmanos Cancer Institute is intended to be a resource for the program project as a whole and as a valuable source of biological materials necessary for the completion of the individual projects. The Clinical Core will be responsible for the collection, storage, and distribution of mesothelial cells and tissues, and mesothelioma tumors. The functions of the Clinical Core will be to serve as a resource for mesothelioma tumor tissue both snap frozen and paraffin embedded, and as a resource for asbestos-exposed pleura, lung, or peritoneum which is either snap frozen or paraffin embedded. The CORE will also serve as a resource for already established mesothelioma cell lines as well as an ongoing source of cultured human mesothelial cells from patients at the Karmanos Cancer Institute. New mesothelioma cell lines will be started prospectively from mesothleioma patients having resection. The Core will be responsible for the determining the SV40 status on these human mesothelial tissues, mesothelial cells, mesothelioma tumors and cultured mesothelioma cell lines in order to provide the appropriate reagents to the investigators. Tissue arrays for immunohistochemical validation of data will be constructed from paraffin embedded tumors and provided to the individual investigators. The Clinical Core will also coordinate the performance of asbestos lung content analysis from patients with mesothelioma for correlative data in the individual projects. It is estimated that 60-80 new mesothelioma cases per year will be seen at the Karmanos Cancer Institute during the course of the program project, and it is conservatively estimated that 20-30 of these will be accrued as fresh/frozen specimens. Paraffin embedded tumors will be available from all cases. Tumor samples will be used in Projects 1 and 3, and cell lines/cultures will be used in projects 2 and 3. By centralizing these services into a Core, the collection, storage, analysis, and distribution of tissues relevant to mesothelioma carcinogenesis will be better managed and coordinated for the entire Program Project.